Coragem
by UzumakiN
Summary: O que aconteceria se Hinata tivesse coragem desde o começo em mostrar seus sentimentos? O que aconteceria se ela decidisse se aproximar de Naruto? É o que vamos descobrir!
1. Encontro

**Bom, antes de começar peço que quem pulou os avisos leiam eles! Por favor, por favor, por favor se gostar mandem reviews *-*! Espero que gostem ;)**

**Obs: Os capítulos são narrados pela Hinata. Quando as letras estiverem em itálico ou será flashback (vou avisar quando tiver) eu serei eu mesma narrando. Colocarei umas expressões de tratamento em japonês, a tradução estará ao final do capítulo.**

**Capítulo 1: Encontro **

_**Tudo começou quando Hyuuga Hinata, uma poderosa menininha de 9 anos, filha de Hyuuga Hiashi da casa principal conheceu alguém que mudaria sua vida.**_

=/=

Estava andando com meu pai pelas ruas de Konoha quando o vi. Aquele menino, o que todos odiavam, passou por nós. Encarei-o, não de uma forma hostil, apenas com pena.

— Hinata, não olhe para ele, vamos logo, estou com pressa.

— S-sim, otou-san¹.

Eu não entendo, por que temos que ignorá-lo, por que todos o odeiam.

Ele percebeu que eu o olhara, me afogou com seus gentis olhos azuis. E um sorriso.

Quando chegamos a casa as perguntas me deixavam inquieta.

— O-Otou-san, p-por que t-todos n-na vila não g-gostam daquele menino? Q-Quem é ele Otou-san?

— Hinata, o nome dele é Naruto, dentro dele vive um demônio que uma vez destruiu nossa vila e matou muitos de nossos amigos. Não chegue perto dele, não fale com ele, é muito perigoso.

Meu pai disse com um tom ameaçador e intimidante. Sempre tive medo dele. Porém não importava, mesmo que eu tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar nele, naqueles olhos. Ele não parecia mau, nem perigoso, apenas assustado e sozinho.

=/=

O primeiro dia de aula da academia ninja chegara. Estou tão ansiosa, mas também com um pouco de medo. A sala de aula estava um tanto vazia, meu primo Neji acabara de entrar, eu sempre o vi como um irmão, mesmo que ele não gostasse muito de mim.

— O-Ohayoo², Neji-kun.

Ele apenas me deu um olhar frio e sentou-se na carteira atrás de mim. Não importava o quanto ele me detestava, estava sempre por perto pra me defender, era seu destino.

Aos poucos a quantidade de pessoas que chegavam aumentava. Eu me sentia sozinha e insegura, não conhecia ninguém ali além de Neji.

— Ohayoo. Podem me chamar de Iruka-sensei, serei o professorde vocês ao longo dos anos de academia. Sejam be...

Então aconteceu. Um vulto laranja se chocou contra Iruka-sensei e os dois caíram no chão.

— NARUTO!

— G-Gomen-nasai³, Iruka-sensei! Eu estava atrasado, então vim correndo e...

O sensei suspirou. Olhou Naruto carinhosamente e o mandou ir se sentar.

— Que grande idiota! Já começou a fazer besteiras no primeiro dia de aula.

— Aposto que não dura uma semana aqui na academia.

— Então é esse o menino que guarda o demônio das nove caudas dentro dele?

Os cochichos só aumentavam, tentei não prestar atenção neles. Olhei para os cabelos loiros arrepiados de Naruto, ele parecia tampouco ligar para os comentários.

Ele virou-se para trás e notou que eu o encarava, colocou seu braço para trás coçando a nuca e me deu um sorriso radiante e uma piscadela. Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e só consegui encarar meus pés. Quando percebi, Naruto estava em pé olhando confiante para todos na sala.

— Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e eu vou ser o próximo Hokage, esperem pra ver dattebayo*!

Iruka-sensei olhou irritado para o menino.

— NARUTO! Sente-se agora mesmo! Vamos começar a aula!

Fiquei impressionada com o modo que Naruto agia, e por mais que o sensei fosse rígido com ele percebi que havia muito carinho e compreensão entre os dois, como se fossem irmãos.

=/=

No intervalo fomos todos para fora, eu comecei a conhecer meus novos colegas.

— Konnichiwa**! Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba, este aqui é o meu cachorro Akamaru, aquele garoto dormindo em pé ali é Nara Shikamaru, aquele gordinho – essa palavra ele disse num sussurro quase inaudível – ali é o Akimichi Chouji e esse cara esquisito aqui de óculos escuros é Aburame Shino! Então, qual seu nome? Pelos seus olhos brancos deve ser a prima do Neji, com certeza do clã Hyuuga! Casa principal, certo?

Corei e fiquei nervosa, não sou alguém que faz amizades fácil ou é sociável, sou extremamente tímida.

— S-Sim, Sou Hyuuga Hinata, m-mas por favor, n-não fale s-sobre a c-casa p-principal ou a s-secundária, N-Neji-kun é como um i-irmão p-pra mim. É um p-prazer, K-kiba-kun.

Logo outras pessoas vieram se apresentar, eram todos simpáticos. Eu estava presa em meus pensamentos quando ouvi uma discussão.

— Hahahaha, que perdedor! Não pode usar ninjutsu nem genjutsu! Você nunca vai ser um ninja de verdade Lee-kun!

— Não é verdade! Vou mostrar a todos vocês que posso ser um ninja de verdade apenas lutando taijutsu! Vocês vão ver quando eu os derrotar! Meu nome é Rock Lee e eu jamais desistirei!

Fiquei surpresa com a confiança que exalava do menino. Após encerrado esse assunto um homem de sobrancelhas muito grossas, sem exagero, e cabelo em forma de cuia o chamou e levou para um lugar mais distante onde começaram a conversar.

Olhei ao redor procurando os cabelos loiros arrepiados. O vi sentado em um balanço olhando tristemente para os alunos que estavam se enturmando e já voltando para a sala. Sempre que Naruto tentava chegar perto dos outros eles simplesmente o ignoraram, o único que estendeu a mão em um cumprimento foi Shikamaru, se apresentou a ele sorrindo.

A solidão dele naquele canto afastado apertou meu coração. Não sei como fui capaz, nunca fui corajosa ou algo assim, mas algo mais forte que eu fez meus pés andarem até ele. Quando cheguei ao balanço já não havia mais ninguém lá fora.

— K-Konnichiwa, meu n-nome e-é Hyuuga H-Hinata.

Após dizer isso me senti virando um pimentão. Ele encostou os dedos na nuca e sorriu para mim, mais uma vez comecei a encarar meus pés.

— Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto! Posso te perguntar uma coisa, dattebeyo?

— C-Claro.

Olhei em seus olhos azuis e me deixei afogar lá como da primeira vez que os vi.

— Você sempre faça assim gaguejando?

Virei-me de costas pra ele e encarei o chão, tinha vontade de enterrar minha cara no chão agora mesmo.

— Gomen-nasai! Não queria te ofender, Hinata-chan!

Ele colocou uma mão no meu ombro e me fez voltar a olhá-lo. Meu rosto queimava.

— Hinata-chan, obrigado. Por vir falar comigo, digo. Isso não é algo que acontece sempre.

Então ele me abraçou, pensei em como meu pai ficaria furioso comigo agora, mas eu não podia evitar. Aquele menino era especial, eu tinha certeza desde o início. Meu coração batia rápido.

— T-Temos que v-voltar, e-estamos a-atrasados.

Dito isso ele concordou e andou ao meu lado, depois tive que despistá-lo, se alguém contasse a meu pai que eu falara com Naruto eu estaria muito encrencada. Meu corpo ainda formigava do abraço. Mesmo eu sendo criança ainda, e soubesse nada de nada, eu tinha certeza que ele mudaria minha vida, como ninguém mais conseguiria.

=/=

_**Então é isso meus fofuxos! Primeiríssimo capítulo para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado! Como prometido a tradução das expressões ao longo do texto**_

_**Otou-san – Pai**_

_**Ohayoo – Bom dia **_

_**Gomen-nasai – Desculpe**_

_***Dattebayo – não é realmente uma expressão, a palavra não significa nada, é só uma expressão que o Naruto sempre fala no final das frases (Quem vê o anime em japonês com legenda português nota claramente)**_

_****Konnichiwa – No texto ele só vai servir como "Olá" mas também significa "Boa Tarde"**_


	2. Minha Força

_**Oi, oi, oi, fofuxos! Então, esse capítulo ficou curtinho, mas achei que o final ficou bem legalzinho *-*! O terceiro capítulo já está em andamento o/ uhul! Bom, sobre as expressões em japonês vou continuar colocando a tradução no final da página até se acostumarem =) Não se esqueçam de divulgar a minha fic se gostarem! Beijos de morango s2.**_

**Capítulo 2: Minha Força**

=/=

Meu segundo dia na academia foi um tanto monótono, apesar de ter presenciado alguns conflitos entre os alunos da academia. Deitada em minha cama as cenas voltavam em minha cabeça. Primeiro foi uma discussão entre uma garotinha loira com outra de cabelo rosa preso com um laço vermelho.

_**Flashback on**_

— _**Ino, preciso te contar algo! Eu estou gostando de alguém!**_

_**A menina de cabelo rosa disse um tanto animada, porém um pouco tímida também.**_

— _**Espero que não seja do Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Eu gosto dele, você não pode gostar também, ele é meu. Se for dele então o esqueça ou não poderemos ser mais amigas.**_

_**A menina loira estava claramente com raiva, mas também parecia um pouco triste.**_

— _**E-Então, acho que agora seremos rivais.**_

_**Dito isso a menina chamada Sakura virou-se de costas para Ino, sua nova rival e saiu andando para longe com os punhos cerrados e lágrimas começando a escorrer.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Logo as imagens do segundo conflito tomaram conta de mim.

_**Flashback on**_

— _**Mas Iruka-sensei, não quero lutar contra meu amigo!**_

_**Finalmente Naruto conseguira fazer um amigo. Já era de se esperar, apesar de achar tudo um tédio e mulheres mandonas e chatas, Shikamaru tinha um bom coração. Não julgava as pessoas mesmo se tivessem um demônio dentro delas.**_

— _**Tudo bem Naruto, eu não quero lutar mesmo, isso tudo é muito chato e estou tão cansado. Você pode ganhar pela minha desistência.**_

_**Após Shikamaru se retirar do centro da roda, deixando Naruto e o sensei lá, Iruka-sensei suspirou e chamou Sasuke para lutar com Naruto.**_

— _**Essa vai ser fácil, vou ganhar desse idiota rapidinho, dattebayo!**_

_**Sasuke olhou com desprezo e começou a trocar frases hostis com Naruto, até Iruka-sensei perder a paciência e mandar eles pararem.**_

_**As meninas ao meu redor Não paravam de gritar.**_

— _**Vai Sasuke! Acaba com ele!**_

— _**Lindo, lindo, Sasuke vai ganhar com certeza!**_

— _**Sasuke maravilhoso!**_

_**Os meninos apenas reviraram os olhos torcendo para que a luta começasse logo. Não era segredo nenhum que Sasuke era extremamente popular.**_

_**Eu estava preocupada com Naruto, não queria que ele se machucasse.**_

_**A luta acabou segundos depois de ter começado, Sasuke jogou Naruto habilmente no chão mas parou seu punho a meio caminho do rosto de Naruto.**_

— _**Não vale a pena.**_

— _**Não vale a pena? Você se acha tão melhor que eu, dattebayo! Venha e lute comigo seu fraco!**_

_**Os dois iam de encontro a eles com os punhos preparados mas Iruka-sensei os separou e começou a passar um sermão, dois minutos depois os dois estavam gritando um com o outro novamente.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Naruto... Mesmo que na maioria das vezes ele se faça de idiota é só para ter atenção, ser notado, não se sentir sozinho. Admiro isso nele, o modo como ele luta contra o ódio e o medo que as pessoas sentem dele. Deve ser realmente difícil viver sendo ignorado por todos. Naruto... Eu admiro tanto sua força.

Não consegui falar com ele hoje, Neji ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado, tomando conta de mim, me pergunto se ele sabe de ontem, do primeiro dia da academia, o primeiro em que desobedeci meu pai e fui falar com Naruto. Se ele sabe, ainda não contou a ninguém, espero que continue assim.

Comecei a ficar inquieta no meu quarto. Resolvi pegar uma folha em branco e meus lápis de cor. Comecei a rabiscar sem nada em mente. Quando vi o resultado havia uma caricatura perfeita de Naruto do primeiro dia em que o vi quando estava com meu pai. Aquele sorriso. Eu mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte, quando ia vê-lo de novo.

Olhei o relógio, já estava quase na hora do jantar. Guardei meus lápis e escondi meu desenho. Desci as escadas, o cheiro de comida invadiu meu nariz. Preparei a mesa e chamei minha irmãzinha Hanabi. Com apenas 4 anos conseguia fazer meu pai olhá-la como nunca olhou para mim.

Sentamos à mesa e então vieram as notícias.

— Hinata, amanhã à tarde Kurenai virá treinar você. Ela será sua sensei em casa e na academia. Até seu primo é mais habilidoso e corajoso que você, isso é vergonhoso para a casa principal, espero que você tenha salvação. Vai melhorar suas habilidades com Kurenai todos os dias. Não quero mais que seja um peso para nosso clã.

— G-Gomen-nasai¹, o-otou-san². N-Não quis ser uma vergonha para o clã Hyuuga.

Senti as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas, seu gosto salgado se misturando ao da comida. Terminei o jantar chorando silenciosamente.

— Hinata, já chega de choro, parece um bebezinho. Nem sua irmã Hanabi fica chorando assim. Recomponha-se, não quero mais lágrimas saindo de seus olhos nunca mais. Hyuugas não choram.

Sequei meu rosto com as mangas de minha blusa.

—S-Sim, otou-san.

— E basta de tantos gaguejos, como se você já não demonstrasse fraqueza o bastante.

Juntei o máximo de coragem de pude.

— Sim, otou-san. Se não se importar, irei para meu quarto agora.

— Melhor assim. Como queira. Konbanwa³, musume*.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto deixei as últimas lágrimas rolarem.

A partir de hoje, prometo não ser fraca. Vou ser forte assim como Naruto. Vou encarar a tudo e a todos do mesmo jeito que ele. É isso. Naruto, você é minha força a partir de hoje.

=/=

_**Então meus fofuxinhos *-* espero que tenham gostado! Não esqueçam dos reviews hein? Sabe aquele botãozinho verde muuuuuito "seduzente" ali embaixo? Então, ta difícil não clicar né? Vamos, vamos! Clique GO!**_

_**Como prometido, as traduções:**_

_**Gomen-nasai – Desculpe**_

_**Otou-san – pai **_

_**Konbanwa – Boa Noite**_

_**Musume – Irmã**_

_**É isso ai! Até o 3º capítulo!**_


	3. Recomeçar - Parte I

**Então meus chuchuzinhos *-* vim avisar bem rapidinho que não vou pôr neste capítulo as traduções. Qualquer coisa é só falarem nas reviews que eu tiro dúvidas etc! Ah! Eu sempre coloco o sorriso do Naruto com a mão na nuca pois é a marca registrada dele, e é mega fofo . Beijinhos doces s2**

**Capítulo 3: Recomeçar**

**Parte I – Uma situação estranha**

=/=

7:30...

Espera. 7:30! Atrasada, atrasada, atrasada! Roupas!

Visto-me rapidamente. Degrau, degrau, degrau... Sem tempo para comer! Bato a porta e começo a correr para a academia.

=/=

Finalmente. Chego à porta da sala ofegante, começo a andar para dentro dela, meu corpo fica mole. Fecho meus olhos. Parecia que tudo estava girando, sinto as vozes de meus colegas ficando mais e mais baixas, sinto meu corpo caindo, porém não senti o choque contra o chão.

— Hinata-chan!

A última voz que ouvi foi a de Naruto, antes de perder completamente a consciência.

=/=

Duas perguntas. O que aconteceu? Onde estou agora? Estava com medo de abrir os olhos, mas mesmo assim o fiz. Deparei-me com um par de olhos encarando os meus brancos. Meu rosto ia ficando vermelho. Senti algo quente em minhas mãos, era a mão de...

— SASUKEEEE! Saia de perto da Hinata-chan agora mesmo, dattebayo! Seu grande idiota!

— Cala a boca, Naruto. Fui eu quem a impediu de bater a cabeça no chão e quem a carregou para a enfermaria.

Sasuke colocou a outra mão na minha bochecha e me perguntou se seu estava bem. Naruto agora estava vermelho e furioso. Veio bufando para cima de Sasuke e o tirou a força da frente da minha maca.

— Hinata-chan é MINHA amiga, você não precisa mais ficar aqui, dattebayo.

Sasuke encostou-se no canto da parede da pequena salinha branca e verde em que estávamos, cruzou os braços no peito e começou a encarar o chão como se fosse muito interessante.

— N-Naruto...

Eu sei, eu sei, prometi não gaguejar mais, porém é impossível quando Naruto está assim tão perto de mim.

— E aí, Hinata! Puxa, você me deu um susto. Como está se sentindo agora?

Com a mão na nuca ele sorriu parecendo preocupado.

— E-Estou b-bem. T-Tenho que v-voltar para a aula.

Tentei levantar, mas a tontura me impediu.

— Quer que eu peça para chamarem seu pai?

— NÃO! N-Não é preciso, já me sinto melhor.

"...como se você já não demonstrasse fraqueza o bastante." Lembrei do que meu pai tinha dito na noite anterior.

— Hã... Hinata, não acho uma boa ideia você sair daqui agora...

— P-Por quê?

— Digamos que você agora não é a pessoa que as fãs do Sasuke mais gostam... Ouvi algo sobre arrancar sua cabeça, não é seguro... Pode agradecer ao senhor popularidade ali, – aponta para Sasuke – idiota.

Dei um sorriso divertido.

— Não há por que disso, N-Naruto. N-Não há qualquer perigo p-para as fãs do S-Sasuke, não sinto n-nada desse tipo. N-Não por ele...

Então uma mulher toda de branco, provavelmente uma médica, entrou seguida de Sakura. Assim que viu Sakura Naruto praticamente esqueceu que havia outras pessoas na sala. Meu humor ficou péssimo em questão de segundos.

— Sasuke-kun! Você é um verdadeiro herói!

Disse a menina de cabelos rosa com uma voz sonhadora. Sasuke apenas a ignorou. Naruto disse à Sakura como ela estava bonita hoje, que respondeu de um jeito hostil e logo os dois começaram a brigar e gritar um com o outro.

Estava me sentindo mais fraca, a médica expulsou Naruto e Sakura da sala com a desculpa de que o barulho estava me deixando pior. Sasuke ainda estava lá, imóvel na parede.

— Parece que não comeu nada hoje, mocinha. O nível de glicose no seu sangue está baixo, por isso o desmaio.

Ela tirou um potinho com Mizu Maju¹ do bolso e me entregou.

— Vai ficar aqui por mais algumas horas em observação. Se sentir-se mal é só apertar o botão ao lado de sua maca que venho te ver.

Ela foi embora fechando a porta me deixando sozinha com Sasuke.

— Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

Ele finalmente se moveu sentando numa cadeira do meu lado.

— Não tem de que.

— Se quiser, já pode voltar para a aula...

— Não até que você seja liberada da enfermaria.

— Por que está fazendo isso por mim?

— Porque me sinto responsável. Eu sei como se sente em relação a seu pai. É como se ele só estivesse lá para te julgar e te pôr para baixo... Você se sente como se não tivesse ninguém realmente para cuidar de você. Mesmo Neji sendo fadado a fazer isso não é a mesma coisa, pois ele odeia a casa principal. Não se preocupe, eu pedi para que ele ficasse fora disso e disse que olharia por você. O caso, Hinata, é que depois que meu irmão exterminou meu clã eu não tive ninguém para cuidar de mim. É por isso que estou fazendo isso por você. E também por que você não é uma das garotas do meu "fã clube" e não fica histérica só por me ver.

Fiquei sem palavras e muito surpresa, ele realmente me entendia.

— Não precisa dizer nada, só descanse, qualquer coisa eu vou estar aqui.

Então ele fez algo que nunca imaginei que veria.

Ele sorriu.

=/=

— Então querida, como se sente?

A médica entrou me despertando de meu sono.

— Muito melhor, obrigada. Então já posso sair?

— Sim, sim, e bem a tempo de assistir à sua última aula!

Então ela sorriu pra mim e saiu da sala.

Sasuke dormia profundamente na cadeira do meu lado, suas mãos estavam emaranhadas em meus cabelos. É como um irmão que nunca tive... Levantei e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, o sacudi até que acordasse. Seu mau humor me assustou tanto que voltei pra maca e me encolhi debaixo do lençol. Ele suspirou.

— Desculpe Hinata. Não queria te assustar... Eu tenho problemas para acordar... Ei, sério, não precisa se esconder como uma criancinha.

Então ele foi se aproximando de onde eu estava.

— Bom... Já que você não quer sair dai debaixo... Vou ter que tirá-la a força!

Ele levantou o lençol e me levantou com muita facilidade me colocando pendurada no seu ombro. Então fez algo inesperado.

Começou a fazer cócegas na minha sola do meu pé.

— HAHAHAHAHA... P-Para! HAHAHAHAH, me p-põe no chãoo!

Comecei a espernear como uma criança mesmo, morrendo de rir.

— Só paro se ficar quieta e me deixar te levar pra aula como o bebezinho que você é!

Então ele mesmo começou a rir. O Sasuke. Rindo.

— Nãoooo, HAHAHAHA, me põe logo no chão! HAHAHAHA

— Não tem essa opção.

— Ok, ok HAHAHAHA, mas chega de fazer cócegas!

Então me deixei ser levada para a sala como um saco de arroz. O que me arrependi amargamente após ver os olhares irados do fã clube de Sasuke. Olhares mortais. Acho que agora estou com medo do que Naruto disse. Sussurrei ao ouvido de Sasuke enquanto ele me colocava no chão.

— Acho que agora realmente estou com medo de pessoas tentarem arranca minha cabeça, olha os olhares delas pra cá, elas querem mesmo me matar! Será que é válido eu me mudar pra Vila da Areia?

— Está brincando? Olha os olhos delas! Com certeza iriam até lá te caçar!

Nós rimos e cada um sentou em um canto da sala. Obviamente me sentei do lado de Naruto que estava com o mesmo olhar mortal das meninas, só que dirigido ao Sasuke que voltara à sua expressão sombria de sempre. Sakura que estava ao lado de Naruto rapidamente foi sentar-se do lado de Sasuke disputando com Ino a última cadeira perto dele que restava.

— Hinata, o que foi aquilo com o Sasuke? Vocês estão juntos ou o que?

Naruto me perguntou um pouco ciumento. Eu gostei pouco disso...

— N-Naruto, não tem n-nada a ver! Pense em Sasuke-kun como m-meu irmão, um q-que nunca tive.

— Mas eu pensei que esse era eu!

Um irmão. Naruto um irmão. Naruto eu não gosto de você como um irmão. Eu quis dizer, mas eu estava um pouco ferida, tanto pela frase quanto pela aparente paixão que Naruto sentia por Sakura.

— Melhor prestarmos atenção na aula, Naruto.

Dessa vez não gaguejei. Eu não estava desistindo de Naruto. Estava apenas me conformando de que iria lutar por ele até o fim.

=/=

_**HA! Consegui *-* 3 capítulos em três dias! Podem ficar orgulhosas de mim eu deixo! Hahahah**_

_**Bom, eu fiquei devendo só uma traduçãzinha:**_

_**Mizu Maju – é um doce típico do japão, não me perguntem eu nunca comi! **_

_**Booooom, eu sei que esse episódio teve muito de Sasuke e pouco de Naruto maaas... Entendam, Hinata está sofrendo com a pressão do pai dela etc e a irmãzinha dela é uma inútil que só piora as coisas e põe a Hinata linda pra baixo (ódio eterno à Hanabi, Sasuke vai virar um irmãozinho pra Hinata e Hinata está preenchendo o lugar de Itachi no coração de Sasuke. Animem-se! No próximo capítulo começa o treinamento da nossa linda protagonista!**_

_**Beeeijinhos doces! Não esqueçam de divulgar e deixar reviews pra eu ficar muito feliz *-* **_


	4. Avisos 2

_**Entãooooo meus fofuxinhos! Só queria avisar a vocês que eu to meio enrolada com o vestibulaa, maaaaaas o próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito e postarei até domingo! Amo vocês!**_

_**Beijinhos doces da sou autora louquinha xD**_


	5. Recomeçar - Parte II

_**Desculpem-me meus docinhos! Tenho prova de vestibular agora no dia 2 e estou suuuuuper enrolada estudando e etc... Mas aqui está a segunda parte do terceiro capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem! **_

**Capítulo 3: Recomeçar**

**Parte II – O Começo do Treinamento**

=/=

Quando cheguei a minha casa havia um prato de almoço na mesa e um bilhete escrito com a letra de meu pai.

"_Kurenai. 14 horas."_

Devia ser minha nova sensei. Comi e fui tomar banho, quando deu duas horas em ponto ouvi batidas na porta.

— Konichiwa, Hinata. Sou Kurenai, sua nova sensei e a treinarei todos os dias exatamente a essa hora. É um prazer conhecer a filha mais velha de Hyuuga Hiashi. Então, podemos começar?

Ela me deu um sorriso gentil e fomos para o campo de treinamento dos Hyuuga que estava completamente vazio. Kurenai-sensei pegou duas tornozeleiras de um quilo cada e me ajudou a colocá-las. Eram bem pesadas, porém suportáveis.

— Agora você dará cinco voltas na trilha do campo, eu estarei observando nas primeiras voltas. Não pare até que sinta que vai desmaiar.

Cinco voltas. Cada volta tinha pouco mais que um quilômetro e com as tornozeleiras isso duraria a tarde inteira. Será que meu pai contratara alguém para me matar lenta e dolorosamente? Não discuti e comecei a percorrer a trilha. Tudo que eu queria era que Naruto viess...

— Hey, Hinata!

Sem querer pisei em meu pé direito com o esquerdo, senti meu rosto indo de encontro ao chão enquanto um vulto laranja vinha correndo em minha direção. Segurou-me bem a tempo. Kurenai olhou preocupada.

— N-Naruto! O q-que está f-fazendo aq-qui? S-se meu pai s-souber que está a-aqui...

— Relaxa Hinata! Eu bati na sua casa, mas não tinha ninguém. Então fiquei te procurando até te achar aqui. Queria saber se você estava bem, depois daquilo na academia...

Olhei para Kurenai-sensei esperando que ela entendesse que Naruto ficasse em segredo.

Naruto ainda me segurava, eu rosto estava tão quente que pensei que eu fosse explodir. Tentei sair de seus braços, o que não acabou muito bem, pois Naruto se desequilibrou e caiu.

Em cima de mim.

Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu. Olhei profundamente em seus olhos.

Ele começou a ficar vermelho e começou a tentar se levantar. Olhei para o lado e vi Kurenai segurando uma risadinha.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

Naruto se desequilibrou novamente e seus lábios pararam em minha testa.

— Gomen-nasai, dattebayo! Hinata-chan, foi sem querer, eu juro!

— T-Tudo bem, N-Naruto. T-Tenho que v-voltar a treinar.

Comecei a levantar com dificuldade por causa do peso das tornozeleiras. Recomecei a andar na trilha, Naruto começou a andar junto de mim.

— N-Naruto, o que está f-fazendo?

— Estou te encorajando, essa coisa na sua perna parece ser pesada. – Fez um sinal positivo com o dedão e sorriu.

Deixei então ele prosseguir ao meu lado. No fim da quarta volta minhas pernas estavam doloridas, meu corpo inteiro implorava por descanso. Minha visão estava embaçada, não vi a pedra pequena do chão e tropecei. Naruto segurou meus braços e me deixou lentamente ficar de joelhos no chão. Então me deixei desabar. Cada músculo meu doía. Eu não ia chorar, tinha que levantar e continuar, eu prometi.

— Hinata, vamos, falta tão pouco, você consegue, eu confio em você, dattebayo!

Naruto sacudia meus ombros e gritava tentando me encorajar.

— Você não é uma perdedora, muito menos fraca! Vamos, levante!

"_**Naruto, você é minha força a partir de hoje."**_

Apoiei minhas mãos no chão, eu estava tremendo, senti duas mãos em meus ombros me puxando para cima. Naruto sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Essa é a minha garota.

Ele apoiou meu braço nas costas dele e me ajudou a completar a última volta. O caminho tinha muitas árvores. Por um minuto pensei ter visto alguém de braços cruzados encostado em uma delas, mas sumiu em um piscar de olhos.

Kurenai-sensei estava sentada com pratos de lanche em sua volta esperando por nós. Deu-nos seu lindo sorriso e nos chamou para comer. Já eram quase 19 horas, o céu escurecia.

— Demorou mais que o esperado, Hinata, mas não se preocupe, após uma semana você estará correndo de olhos fechados.

Naruto olhou para meu estado acabado e depois olhou com raiva para a sensei fazendo menção em dizer algo muito mal educado. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro e sorri dizendo que eu estava bem.

— Obrigada, Kurenai-sensei, prometo me esforçar mais da próxima vez.

Depois que comemos Naruto se despediu dizendo que estava atrasado para se encontrar com Iruka-sensei. Fiquei chateada em ter que me despedir de Naruto, porém aliviada, pois meu pai logo chegaria. Ele beijou minha bochecha e acenou para a sensei. Quando ele já estava longe tive que pedir.

— Kurenai-sensei, por favor, não conte a meu pai sobre Naruto.

— Se assim deseja, Hinata. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Agora vamos voltar, você precisa descansar.

=/=

Enchi a banheira com água e gelo. Senti o cheiro do jantar sendo preparado o que significava que meu pai estava em casa. Entrei no banho sentindo o choque da temperatura da água percorrer pelo meu corpo. Amanhã eu ainda agradeceria por isso.

Meus músculos latejavam, lavei meus pequenos arranhões feitos pelos galhos das árvores do campo de treinamento e o ralado em meus joelhos de quando me deixei cair no chão quase desistindo do treinamento.

Estava tão cansada que pedi a meu pai para ir dormir sem jantar. Subi ao meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Um minuto depois eu já estava dormindo. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

=/=

Quando acordei meu quarto girava, eu ainda estava bastante dolorida, ouvi barulhos no andar de baixo o que era estranho considerando que meu pai já deveria ter ido embora com Hanabi. Desci as escadas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Ohayoo, Hinata.

Assustei-me com a voz e quase caí dos degraus.

— Que susto! Primeiro me salva e agora está tentando me matar?

Ele riu me fazendo rir também. Em um segundo sua expressão fechou e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

— Han... Hinata, que acha de se trocar?

Olhei para minha camisola e subi correndo para meu quarto mudar de roupa. Logo voltei para a cozinha, já pronta para ir para a academia.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Sasuke?

Ele estava sentado à mesa com o queixo apoiado em suas mãos olhando para a tigela à sua frente como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Então olhou para mim e sorriu arrastando a tigela em minha direção.

— Fazendo você comer e não desmaiar na sala de aula – ele riu – ia ser muito chato se eu tivesse que ficar te impedindo de bater de cara no chão todo dia e também não quero fazer ciúme nas fãs que amo tanto!

Ele riu fazendo uma cara dramática.

— Porque me carregar no colo nem é como colocar um mandato de morte na minha testa, imagina! Além do mais, quem foi que te deixou entrar?

— Seu pai, eu estava correndo por perto e vim ver se estava tudo bem com você depois de ontem. Ele estava saindo de casa quando eu cheguei aqui. Até que não foi ruim, com essas pernas tremendo e esses joelhos esfolados alguém pode ter dificuldade de ir pra academia hoje...

Sentei-me à mesa e comecei a comer o cereal com leite. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do lugar. Sasuke me encarava, tentei manter meus olhos para baixo o máximo possível.

— Então Hinata, eu queria te perguntar algo...

Olhei surpresa e levantei as sobrancelhas questionando o que seria.

— Por que não é louca por mim como as outras garotas malucas da nossa academia? Digo, não que eu queira que você seja por que isso seria um saco e eu provavelmente te ignoraria como o resto delas. Mas é estranho, todas elas gostam tanto de mim sem nenhuma razão, quer dizer, eu nunca falei com elas...

Engasguei com a pergunta dele. Ele tentou me ajudar dando tapinhas em minhas costas enquanto tagarelava o resto da frase.

—Bom... Eu gosto de outra pessoa... E bem, acho que... garotas gostam de quem não dá valor à elas, embora a maioria não se dê conta disso, algumas percebem, então desistem ou lutam pelo que querem...

— Como você com Naruto? – eu olhei surpresa para ele ficando rubra – Eu vi vocês ontem treinando... É meio óbvio que você sente por ele, só aquele tapado ainda não percebeu. Você começa a gaguejar, ficar vermelha e só fica encarando o chão. E sua cara de quem vai vomitar quando ele está como um cachorrinho atrás da Sakura é hilária. O que eu não entendo é o que viu nele, e o que ele viu na Sakura, ela é muito chata e só fica "Sasuke, Sasuke, é lindo, um herói, bla, bla, bla".

Ele disse imitando ela, o que foi realmente engraçado e muito igual ao que a Sakura faz.

— Naruto... Acho que eu gostei dele desde a primeira vez que o vi. É inexplicável, tudo nele me atrai, aquele sorriso...

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Ele é só um grande idiota que quer chamar atenção. Você é boba por gostar dele, Hinata. Ele não está nem aí pra você, não desse jeito. Sempre que ele está com a Sakura parece que você é invisível. Melhor esquecê-lo antes que se magoe.

— Não, ele não é. Você só olha o seu lado da história, na verdade, ninguém o entende, mas eu sim. É por isso que gosto dele, porque eu o entendo. E admiro o modo como ele vive a vida dele. Temos que ir ou vamos nos atrasar.

Fechei a porta atrás de nós com força. O silêncio voltou. Eu estava com raiva do que Sasuke tinha dito por mais que a maioria fosse verdade. Agora ele parecia chateado.

— Você já gostou de alguém, Sasuke? Como eu de Naruto ou Naruto de Sakura?

Ele refletiu por um momento.

— De verdade? Não, nunca. Ninguém jamais conseguiu fazer eu me apaixonar.

— Não julgue as pessoas por quem elas gostam. Não julgue o porquê de elas gostarem desse alguém. Você simplesmente não sabe.

Ele sorriu. Estávamos dentro da academia indo para a sala.

— Tem razão, Hinata. Não vou mais julgar minhas fãs por gostarem de mim e me acharem lindo e maravilhoso. Ao invés disso vou fazê-las morrerem de ciúmes e quererem arrancar sua cabeça ainda mais pela lição de moral que ganhei hoje.

Dizendo isso ele (rindo) me pegou e me pendurou no seu ombro e começou a me carregar para dentro da sala.

— Sasuke me largaaaaa! Se eu morrer sem completar uma semana na academia é culpa sua! Me larga agora mesmo!

— Então você está pedindo para eu fazer cócegas? Ah, como desejar!

Gritei desesperada.

— NÃO, NÃO! Vou ficar quieta, prometo! Isso não é justo, você é um chantagista cruel, isso sim! Não sei como aquelas doidas gostam de você! Eu te odeioooo.

— Ah, claro que odeia! Olha o lado bom, quem sabe assim o Naruto não fica com ciúme? Você viu como ele fica quando estou perto de você.

Fiquei emburrada o caminho todo enquanto Sasuke se divertia. Porém ele tinha razão em uma coisa. Naruto realmente ficava com raiva de me ver perto de Sasuke.

Iruka-sensei que estava começando a aula nos viu entrando na sala com um olhar meio estranho.

— E por que você está carregando Hinata de novo, Sasuke? Está tudo bem? Desmaiou de novo?

Eu tentei falar, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido.

— Bom, sensei. A Hinata se machucou ontem no treinamento dela e implorou para eu carregá-la até a sala dizendo que não conseguia andar direito. Como eu me preocupo muito com a saúde e o bem estar dos meus colegas de classe resolvi ajudar.

— MENTIROSO, DESGRAÇADO, SASUKE EU VOU TE MA...

Sasuke tapou minha boca e deu um sorriso ao sensei. Iruka-sensei ficou com uma poker face não acreditando muito na história de Sasuke e nos mandou sentar.

Ouvi várias garotas reclamando de diversas dores tentando chamar a atenção de Sasuke e me olhando ameaçadoramente com suas kunais na mão.

Estava tão distraída que nem vi quando fui puxada dos ombros de Sasuke para o colo de Naruto.

— Pode deixar Sasuke, eu cuido da Hinata agora.

Dizendo isso me levou até a cadeira do lado da dele (e da de Sakura) com uma raiva absurda olhando carrancudo para Sasuke. Me sentou delicadamente na cadeira e sussurrou para ninguém ouvir além de mim.

— Acho melhor você ter um guarda costas ou coisa assim, você viu como te olharam as fãs do idiota do Sasuke? Pode deixar Hinata, eu vou cuidar de você a partir de agora – e fez um sinal positivo com o dedão – dattebayo! E han... posso te pedir uma coisa?

— O-O que?

— Não fique mais perto do Sasuke.

Então ele virou para frente olhando para o sensei que começou a falar baixinho e resmungando.

— Vocês alunos estão cada vez mais doidos. Eu devia era pedir mais missões ao invés de cuidar de pré-adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele... Então vamos começar a aula...

Sasuke sorriu e piscou para mim antes de prestar atenção em Iruka-sensei.

É, parece que o modo mais fácil de me aproximar de Naruto é estando mais próxima de Sasuke. Ele estava me ajudando, eu sabia disso. Não perderia a oportunidade, afinal, não sou uma das que desistem, mas sim das que lutam pelo que querem.

=/=

_**YEY YEY YEY! Finalmente consegui terminar! Mais uma vez me desculpeeem pela demora, vestibular, medicina... vocês sabem né :p! Bom, espero que tenham gostado do Naruto fofinho com a Hinata e Naruto com ciúmes *-* HAHAHAHA Bom, devo demorar um pouco para escrever o próximo mas eu vou escrever, não desistam da sua autora muito louca 3 Beijinhoooos de morango!**_

_**Não esqueçam também o botãozinho "seduzente" Go! De dar favorite na minha fic *-* E mandem reviews se gostarem senão fico mega desmotivada à escrever **____** Adeusinhoo! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**_


	6. Mudança de Planos - Parte I

_**Então meus amores, a história agora vai mudar um pouquinho de direção, já, já vocês verão porque, é só ler ;) Eu gosto de escrever e causar impacto mesmo que leve um pouco mais de drama que previsto então esse capítulo vai ter uma música. Peço POR FAVOR, para lerem ouvindo a música quando eu começar a escrevê-la no capítulo, garanto que vai ficar bem legal! Espero que gostem de coração desse capítulo eu amei escrevê-lo. A música é Michi ~To You All ~, tema do segundo encerramento shippuden. Aqui está o link dela **_ watch?v=O47paYvxKvE _**Bom, divirtam-se!**_

**Capítulo 4: Mudança de Planos – Uma surpresa indesejada**

**Parte I – Liberte os sentimentos, depois diga adeus.**

=/=

Duas semanas se passaram após o começo das aulas da academia. Com a ajuda de Sasuke eu me aproximara incrivelmente rápido de Naruto. Era incrível o bem que ele me fazia. Tudo parecia tão melhor quando ele estava perto, eu sentia meu coração disparar sempre que ele me tocava, estava até conseguindo não gaguejar tanto quando falava com ele. Estar com ele era tão fácil.

Eu estava ansiosa, meu aniversário seria amanhã, mal podia esperar para acordar. Fazer dez anos. Acho que seria legal. Será que eu me sentiria um pouco mais madura? Claro, eu ainda não passaria de uma criança, mas não me sinto mais o bebê que meu pai dizia que eu parecia há pouco tempo atrás. Graças a Naruto, e claro, também a Sasuke.

Fui dormir pensando em como eu havia mudado em apenas duas semanas. Eu tinha certeza que quando acordasse amanhã tudo ficaria melhor ainda.

Eu não sabia que estava completamente errada.

=/=

— Hinata, acorde. Feliz aniversário, musume!

Abri os olhos e vi meu pai e Hanabi em frente a minha cama com um bolo pequeno nas mãos.

— Estou orgulhoso de seu treinamento com Kuramai, ela sempre a elogia muito. Por ter realmente se empenhado em trazer orgulho para o clã Hyuuga, tenho uma surpresa para você.

Fiquei pasma, e contente comigo mesma de finalmente ter feito meu pai estar orgulhoso de mim.

— Otou-san, não precisava.

As lágrimas de felicidade começavam a se amontoar nos meus olhos ameaçando sair.

— Você sairá em missão de treinamento com Kurenai. Ficará alguns anos fora de Konoha, porém quando voltar, será a melhor ninja que nós podemos treinar! Eu a visitarei duas semanas por mês para supervisionar o seu avanço, e não preciso dizer que você não pode falar e nem se recusar a ir. Não sabe o que tiver que fazer para conseguir que vá nessa missão. Treinará com os melhores jounins da folha, musume.

Hanabi estava com os olhos brilhando, eu sabia o quanto ela queria estar no meu lugar, a inveja era visível. Logo, as lágrimas que eram de alegria se transformaram em terror e tristeza.

Meu pai saiu de meu quarto mandando eu me arrumar para comermos o bolo.

— E não se esqueça de se despedir de seus amigos da academia.

Anos.

Anos.

Sem Naruto. Sem a minha força. Eu já estava morrendo de saudades. E o pior de tudo. Anos em que Naruto estará cada vez mais próximo de Sakura.

Trancar-me no meu quarto, gritar, chorar, iriam fazer meu pai desistir da ideia?

Acho que a resposta está bem clara.

Desci, comi o bolo e sai para a academia. Sasuke não havia passado para me buscar, o que era estranho, pois ele sempre fazia isso. Eu me sentia sozinha, cada passo apertava meu coração.

Meus amigos estavam todos reunidos no pátio da academia.

**Daitai itsumo doori ni**

_Como sempre..._

**Sono kado wo magareba**

_Quando passo por uma esquina,_

**Hitonami ni magire komi**

_Me misturo a um mar de pessoas,_

**Tokete kieite iku**

_E tudo perde o sentido._

Andei em direção a eles, estavam todos sorrindo para mim, segurando pacotes embrulhados. Comecei a sentir as lágrimas voltando.

**Boku wa michi wo takushi**

_Eu me perco completamente_

**Kotoba sura nakushite shimau**

_Não encontro palavra alguma_

**Dakedo hitotsu dake wa**

_Mesmo assim_

Naruto veio em minha direção segurando um pacote branco com um laço cinza. Ele me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Parabéns, Hinata-chan.

**Nokotteta, nokotteta**

_Ainda permanece, ainda permanece_

**Kimi no koe ga**

_A sua voz_

Comecei a chorar abraçando Naruto o mais apertado que pude. Aquilo era muito mais do que eu podia aguentar.

— Hey, Hinata. Não precisa chorar, está tudo bem, é só um presente.

Ele sorriu e acariciou meu cabelo. Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e deixou as outras pessoas me cumprimentarem e entregarem meus presentes, o que todos menos Kiba fizeram. Mas eu só conseguia olhar para Naruto que estava lá parado, ainda sorrindo. Eu gravara bem este momento, sem ele por perto, a única coisa que me fortaleceria seria sua lembrança, e o desejo de voltar logo para ele.

**Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo subete**

_Tudo sobre você, seu sorriso, sua raiva..._

**Boku wo arukaseru**

_Me estimula a continuar em frente._

Todos olhavam preocupados pela minha cara de choro. Pedi para que eles me deixassem falar um minuto. Coloquei meus presentes em um banco ali perto.

— Eu não queria estragar o clima legal do meu aniversário, mesmo. Muito obrigada por tudo. Hoje eu recebi a notícia de meu pai que passarei alguns anos fora em treinamento.

— Quantos anos especificamente, Hinata? – Perguntou Kiba que estava com o nariz vermelho.

— Não sei ainda, não me foi informado muito mais que isso. Só que não é um presente recusável. E-Eu v-vou sentir t-tanta falta de v-vocês...

Agora eu já não conseguia enxergar praticamente nada, meus olhos estavam muito embaçados. Senti muitos braços me apertando forte. Eu me sentia muito mal.

Ficamos um tempo conversando para amenizar o clima pesado que se instalou e logo as pessoas começaram a entrar na sala. Eu fiquei lá fora ainda, sentada na grama pensando em como tudo estava ruim.

**Kumo ga kireta saki wo**

_Bastando olhar para cima_

**Mitara kitto**

_Onde pairam as nuvens..._

**Nee, wakaru deshou?**

_Aposto que entende o que eu estou dizendo, né?_

O céu estava cinza, combinando perfeitamente com meu humor.

— É mesmo verdade o que disse, Hinata-chan?

Abaixei a cabeça encostando a testa em meus joelhos. Senti uma mão quente apertando delicadamente meu ombro. Não quis levantar, não quis dizer que era verdade, queria que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho.

— Então está na hora de dizer a verdade, não acha?

Dizendo isso Sasuke se afastou e começou a andar para longe. Vi uma lágrima caindo, mas acho que era só minha imaginação. Um embrulho pequeno lilás preso em um laço prata estava caído do meu lado.

"_**Para a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter."**_

**Aimai ni ikiteite mo**

_Mesmo vivendo ambiguamente,_

**Kokoro ga mijuku demo**

_Mesmo com o coração imaturo..._

**Sore de ii hora soko ni wa**

_Está bem assim. Aqui há_

**Daiji na hito ga iru**

_Uma pessoa importante._

— Por que não disse antes, Hinata-chan? Pensei que fôssemos amigos, que contássemos tudo um para o outro.

— Eu n-não sabia, Naruto. Só fui informada hoje, eu...

— Eu vou sentir sua falta. Não quero que vá.

Olhei nos olhos de Naruto, estavam cheios, prestes a inundar. Seria a última vez que o veria por um longo tempo.

— E-Eu tenho que ir... Naruto, eu...

"_**Então está na hora de dizer a verdade, não acha?"**_

— Espera, não fala nada.

Ele colocou a ponta dos dedos em meus lábios para que eu me calasse.

— Quero que saiba que vou sempre estar com você. Mesmo que longe, vai sempre me ter por perto. Você vai saber quando vir o presente que te dei. Confie em mim, você não pode me deixar assim tão fácil.

**Kimi ga mayou no nara**

_Se você se perde_

**Boku ga michishirube ni narou**

_Serei seu caminho de direção._

**Ato wa shinjireba ii**

_É só confiar._

**Tashikameru sube wa motta**

_Se assegurar dos seus caminhos_

**Osorenaide**

_Sem medo._

— Naruto eu... Naruto, eu te amo.

Então o beijei.

Durou apenas alguns segundos.

— Tsc, tsc.

— I-Iruka-sensei... Eu estava... A gente estava... Indo para a aula!

Então saí correndo. Deixando um pasmo Naruto e um confuso sensei para trás.

Sentei-me na cadeira mais atrás possível, longe de Sasuke que não olhou nem por um segundo sequer para mim e da cadeira onde Naruto geralmente se sentava. Ele e Iruka-sensei chegaram juntos à sala, Naruto olhou para mim intensamente abaixou-se ao meu lado e sussurrou de modo que só eu ouvisse.

— Vou esperar por você, Hinata.

Olhei surpresa, ele já havia ido se sentar em seu lugar usual.

— Então, hoje vocês me mostrarão o que aprenderam do kage bunshin no jutsu...

Abaixei minha cabeça e dormi a aula inteira.

=/=

O sinal da saída me despertara, eu sabia o que isso significava. Era hora de dizer adeus.

Despedi-me da maioria dos meus amigos que me aguardaram no pátio, o resto já havia ido embora, pois eram sensíveis demais a despedidas. Ou seja, só restaram os garotos.

— Hey, Hinata! Queríamos te desejar uma boa viagem, é realmente uma grande oportunidade, por mais que eu ache um saco tudo isso, ainda assim, você vai crescer muito como uma ninja.

Então Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino e os outros me abraçaram um a um e foram embora. Eu não tinha visto Naruto nem Sasuke desde a última vez, isso me deixou um pouco magoada.

Andei até a saída da academia. Foi então que eu vi. Sakura estava frente a frente com Naruto, os dois pareciam estar discutindo. Ela estava apontando o dedo bem na cara dele, eu não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam. Aí aconteceu. Sakura o beijou. E ele correspondeu segurando em seus cabelos longos e rosa.

"_**Vou esperar por você, Hinata."**_

Era assim que ele esperaria por mim?

Fui para casa sem olhar para trás. E ainda tinha que arrumar tudo, precisava ir o mais rápido possível.

**Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru**

_A luz se reúne, atirando através do céu_

**Kimi ni wakaru you ni**

_Ela entende você_

**Soshite ayumu michi wo**

_E o caminho que vamos andar,_

**Motto tera sou**

_Vamos iluminar mais_

=/=

Minhas malas estavam prontas perto da porta. Meu pai veio me abraçar.

— Adeus, otou-san.

— Até logo, musume. Nos veremos em duas semanas.

Hanabi olhou-me invejosa, mas estendeu os braços vindo em minha direção.

— Adeus, oneesan.

— Adeus, Hanabi.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui andando para um pouco além da vila onde Kurenai dissera para encontrá-la. Já estava atrasada.

Começou a chuviscar, tudo parecia mais triste em Konoha.

Eu precisava ir embora, estava emocionalmente acabada por saber que Naruto e Sakura estavam juntos. Todos os meus passos eram pesados, a saída da vila estava a minha frente. Meu coração estava apertado.

Chegara a hora.

— Hinata, espere!

Sasuke gritou, ele vinha correndo e parou na minha frente ofegante.

— Desculpa. Desculpa por ter sido um idiota, desculpa por não estar do seu lado mesmo sabendo que você estava péssima, desculpa por fingir que não ligava que você fosse embora, desculpa por ter te abandonado.

— Está tudo bem, Sasuke.

— Não, não está tudo bem. Você está indo embora por sei lá quanto tempo e eu agi como um imbecil. É que eu... Eu vou sentir muito sua falta.

Pela primeira vez no dia eu sorri.

— Já abriu meu presente?

— Não, ainda não abri nenhum... Estão todos aqui na minha mochila...

— Não abra agora. Espere chegar onde você está indo, seja lá onde for.

— Eu tenho que ir agora... Estou muito atrasada.

Ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, e dessa vez eu tinha certeza de que não era alucinação.

— Cada um de nós indo para seu lado... Hora de nos separarmos...

**Doko made mo... **

_Onde quer que isso vá..._

**Kami, koe, kuchi, yubisaki he todoke**

_Que chegue até o cabelo, a voz, a boca, a ponta dos dedos..._

**Ima dake demo ii**

_Se for agora, está tudo bem._

**Ima dake demo ii...**

_Se for agora, está tudo bem..._

Então dissemos juntos.

— Sem olhar para trás.

E eu não olhei.


	7. Mudança de Planos - Parte II

**Capítulo 4: Mudança de Planos – Uma surpresa indesejada**

**Parte II: Sol e Lua **_/ _**O presente de Kiba**

=/=

Foram semanas de viagem até a Vila Oculta da Pedra. Assim que chagamos Kurenai foi à reunião com o Tsuchikage. Fiquei esperando do lado de fora da sala. Abri minha mochila e tirei os pacotes dos presentes que tinha dentro dela.

O único que veio de uma garota foi o de Tenten, que não me odiava por ser amiga de Sasuke pois era claramente apaixonada por Neji. Era um sobretudo, bem leve, lilás com detalhes em roxo, lindo. Shikamaru me dera um mini jogo de Shogi, recebi de Lee um par de tornozeleiras coloridas com um bilhete dizendo que era para ajudar em meu treinamento. Shino me deu um laço de cabelo enfeitado com pequenas joaninhas. Chouji tinha embrulhado um pacote de batatinhas em um papel rosa. Aquilo me fizera rir. Até Neji havia comprado algo, era um bracelete fino com uma ametista presa no centro. Por fim sobraram dois presentes no fundo da mochila.

O de Sasuke e o de Naruto.

Preferi abrir o de Naruto primeiro, afinal, estava com raiva dele e talvez o presente de Sasuke aliviasse as coisas. Desatei o laço cinza do pacote branco e o cartão preso nele apareceu.

"_**Para minha Lua, meu exato contrário. Sempre tímida e quieta no seu canto. Você é a parte sombria que entrou em minha vida, é o meu equilíbrio. Este pingente se encaixa no meu, eu sempre estarei com você, sou o seu sol, Hinata, feliz aniversário."**_

Peguei a corrente de ouro com um pingente de sol. Por mais que eu estivesse com raiva do que acontecera no dia em que fui embora ele ainda era minha força. Coloquei o colar em meu pescoço, seria sempre uma lembrança boa, de tudo de bom que a presença dele fez na minha vida.

Só restava o embrulho lilás com um laço prata. Um bilhete estava dentro da caixa em cima de uma caixinha menor de tecido aveludado.

"_**Hinata, antes eu era chato, mal humorado, não gostava de ninguém. Eu nunca sorria. Você me tirou da minha escuridão. É a única família que me resta. Provavelmente você vai reparar que amanhã estarei com cordão e um pingente de sol. Ele se encaixa ao seu. Estarei sempre com você, perto de seu coração, mesmo que longe. Feliz aniversário. Sasuke."**_

Abri a caixinha aveludada e havia ali uma corrente prata com uma lua pendurada. Ela encaixava perfeitamente com o presente de Naruto.

Era meio engraçado, mesmo Naruto e Sasuke se odiando eles tinham muita coisa em comum.

— Hinata, está pronta para conhecer seu alojamento pelos próximos meses?

— Sim, Kurenai-sensei.

— Ótimo. Ah! Ia quase esquecendo! Kiba pediu para nós deixarmos o presente dele no seu alojamento.

— O que é que ele comprou para mim sensei?

Isso me deixara com medo, Kiba era bem extravagante quando queria.

— Ele me fez prometer segredo. – Ela sorriu – Vai ter que chegar logo na sua nova casa para ver.

=/=

Andamos por menos de dez minutos e lá estava eu. Sozinha. Em frente a uma casinha amarela. Cada casa havia uma dupla de pessoas do grupo que a compartilharia, provavelmente eu ficaria com algum jounin mais velho ou algo assim.

Abri a porta e empurrei minhas malas para dentro. Procurei pelo presente de Kiba pelos cômodos, havia um pacote em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Ele estava vazio.

*Poker face*

Só podia ser coisa do Kiba mesmo!

Peguei minha mala de roupas para colocá-las nos meu armário. Pus primeiro as blusas nas gavetas e abri a parte maior onde deveria ter os cabides para pendurar minhas calças e casacos.

— Mas o qu...

— Surpresa!

Kiba me tirou do chão e deu-me um abraço esmagador. Ele estava sem o capuz peludo, ele era realmente fofo sem ele.

— Ora! Eu sou... O seu presente de aniversário! Um pouco atrasado, mas a intenção é a que vale...

*Poker Face*

Dei um tapa – um pouco mais forte do que era para ser – na testa dele. A marca de meus dedos ficou em vermelho vivo.

— Você não pode se dar de presente para alguém! Se te virem aqui vai se meter em encrenca!

— Ainda não entendeu, Hinata? Eu estou em missão com você. Não para ser treinado, mas para te ajudar e ajudar a te proteger, sou como um acompanhante.

Olhei com cara de quem não estava de fato entendendo mais nada.

— Seu pai escolhera Neji para vir com você, mas Neji... Bem, ele não achou uma boa ideia... Ficou resmungando disso uma vez então eu pedi para substituí-lo.

— Por que fez isso? Abandonar todos os seus amigos... A vila... Quando tinha a escolha de ficar...

— Ah Hinata! Você não entende nada mesmo! Eles não são tão importantes, não quanto você.

Quando disse isso prendeu minha cintura em um braço não deixando eu me separar dele, segurou meus cabelos curtos e me beijou. Depois andou em direção à porta me deixando paralisada ainda registrando o que tinha acontecido. Akamaru saiu do armário e correu em direção a ele.

— Vê se não demora muito guardando as coisas, vamos conhecer o resto da vila e ver onde você irá treinar. Ah! Quase esqueci de falar... Bem vinda à nossa nova casa!

Ele saiu batendo a porta.

Nossa nova casa... Espera. NOSSA? As casas seriam divididas por duplas, então significa que...

Cara... Eu estava muito, – e nesse caso muito ainda era pouco – muito ferrada.

=/=

Terminei de arrumar tudo e fui me encontrar com Kurenai-sensei. Estavam todos me esperando sentados num banco com cara de tédio.

— Hinata, esses são os jounins que vieram auxiliar você e te proteger em seu treinamento. Yamato, Genma, Gekkou, Ebisu e Anko. Além de mim e Kiba que você já conhece.

Todos levantaram um a um quando Kurenai-sensei os chamou. O que se chamava Yamato começou a falar.

— Eu irei te ensinar a usar o Doton aqui na Vila da Pedra, mas antes Ebisu te ajudará a controlar o seu chakra. Assim que conseguir controlá-lo perfeitamente começaremos.

— Hoje ainda não faremos nada além de vermos os campos de treinamento, Hinata, mas esteja preparada para amanhã. Assim que chegarmos descanse bem. Kiba, não a deixe dormir tarde.

Começamos a andar, as pessoas da Vila da Pedra Oculta nos olhavam hostis enquanto passávamos por elas. Eu evitava Kiba o máximo possível, toda vez que ele olhava para mim meu rosto ardia. Inconscientemente levei minha mão para meus colares. Eu sentia muita falta de Sasuke... E de Naruto... Ainda não queria acreditar no que tinha visto quando fui embora da vila. O jeito como Naruto correspondeu ao beijo de Sakura... Aquilo definitivamente significava que ele não esperaria por mim. Eu já não via mais por que voltar para ele. Não que eu fosse esquecê-lo, mas também não iria me prender a alguém que tem outra pessoa. Além disso, ainda tinha muito tempo para resolver meus conflitos internos. E também não sou tão criança a ponto de ficar me lamentando por uma paixonite.

Os únicos lugares que fomos ver foram um lugar com uma cachoeira enorme toda envolta de terra e outro com um lago que parecia ter a água bem quente. Tudo lá era feio e chato, não via a hora de voltar para Konoha.

A tarde estava quase no fim, o céu já escurecia, voltamos para nossos respectivos "lares", o que me deixava nervosa, pois ficaria sozinha com Kiba e eu mal olhara para ele durante todo o percurso muito menos falara.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de nós, fui diretamente para a pequena sala e sentei no sofá encarando o chão, esperando que Kiba fosse pra outro cômodo ou sei lá.

— Sobre o beijo... Desculpe, eu não soube me controlar... Mas você não precisa ficar com tanta raiva. Foi só um selinho, não é o fim do mundo...

— N-Não estou com raiva. Estou surpresa. Tentando entender por que.

Ele levantou meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

— Eu gosto de você Hinata. Posso ser um pirralho e tudo mais, mas sei o que sinto. Você é tão cega em relação a isso, pois só consegue olhar assim para o idiota do Naruto. O que é realmente uma ironia, você ser cega em algo, já que tem o Byakugan...

— Kiba-kun, eu não...

— Está tudo bem, se não percebeu vamos passar um bom tempo juntos, eu nem sei como a Kurenai-sensei deixou nós dois dividirmos o mesmo teto, acho que ela achou que você se sentiria mais confortável estando com um amigo. Acontece que... Eu não vou desistir de fazer você gostar de mim.

Ele apoiou a mão em minha nuca e me deu um beijo na testa.

— Vou lá fora pegar algo para a gente comer, vê se não desmaia pela casa, ok?

Ele sorriu e saiu andando com Akamaru o seguindo como sempre.

Não entendia por que eu não podia treinar em Konoha, quer dizer, será que era muito diferente do que treinar em outros países?

Fiquei sentada morrendo de tédio por quase uma hora. Estava um tanto ansiosa para começar a treinar, pelo menos não ia ficar aqui sem nada pra fazer me sentindo uma inútil. (N/A: Tudo bem querida, ninguém quer ser uma Sakura mesmo, HAHAHAH).

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta.

— Demorei muito?

— Mais um pouco e eu teria me matado de tédio.

— Já sabia que iria morrer de saudades de mim!

Ele riu e colocou o jantar em cima da mesa. Não notei o quanto estava com fome até começar a comer.

—Então... Acho que já te disseram quanto tempo ficaremos viajando, certo?

— Ainda não, você sabe?

Ele olhou para a comida desconfortável.

— Bom... Passaremos um ano em cada país, o último será o do fogo, quando voltaremos para Konoha e você treinará o Katon.

— C-Cada país? Vamos ficar mudando de país todo ano? Porque o do Fogo tem que ser o último? Cinco anos fora! Vamos perder os exames chuunin!

— Quando voltarmos, se a nossa missão de treinamento for concluída com sucesso seremos jounins, Hinata.

— Mas você disse que não iria treinar comigo...

— Bom, o terceiro Hokage liberou meu treinamento com você, exatamente porque eu perderia os exames chuunin. Mas agora, temos que ir dormir, já está ficando tarde, Kurenai-sensei foi bem clara quando disse que eu não devia deixar você acordada até essa hora.

No quarto havia duas camas que eram o dobro da minha em Konoha, uma do lado da outra, separadas por um criado mudo. Fui ao banheiro colocar meu pijama e quando voltei para o quarto Kiba já havia se trocado. Ele estava com uma camisa bem larga e um short de algodão. Deitou-se com Akamaru em seus pés.

— Boa noite, Hinata.

— Boa noite.

Fechei os olhos e tentei dormir, passaram quase duas horas, eu virava de um lado para o outro, o sono não vinha de jeito nenhum.

— Hinata, não conseguirei dormir com você se mexendo assim.

— Eu não consigo...

Ele saiu de sua cama meio irritado e foi embora. Voltou em dois minutos trazendo um copo de água.

— Tome.

Bebi antes que ele quisesse me socar. Sua cara não estava muito feliz.

Ele colocou o copo no criado mudo e foi se sentando na minha cama.

— O que você ta faz...

— Shhh, cala a boca.

Ele se recostou no travesseiro e me puxou até que meu rosto batesse em seu peito. Seu queixo encostava suavemente nos meus cabelos, ele me abraçou e me fez cafuné.

— Agora vê se dorme.

Pouco tempo depois adormeci profundamente, ainda nos braços de Kiba.

=/=

_**Desculpeeeeeeeeem pela demora ., eu tenho prova esse domingo e estou tendo que estudar como louca, e escrever o mais rápido possível! Perdoem se houverem erros, meu beta ainda vai corrigir pra mim mas vou postar logo pra não deixarem vocês esperando!**_

_**Sobre o Kiba, bom eles vão ficar nesse lenga, lenga até voltarem pra Konoha, mas lembrem-se, a fic é NaruHina *-* Não vou me demorar muito no treinamento deles, devo terminar em uns 2 ou 3 capítulos pois vocês devem estar ansiosos por mais NaruHina *-* Semana que vem tem mais! Beijos com sabor de Cupcakes e boa sorte pra mim na minha prova (yn)! **_


End file.
